laughable
by NEKO.NEKO.KYUUN
Summary: echizen ryoma though it was just a normal headache. what happens if it turns out something more painful than headache? and when he though it can't get any worse, someone decided to help the damsel in distress and unexpectedly, he accepts and submit? can this meeting turn into more than what it seems or something laughable?


**First fic minna! Go easy on me!**

**WARNING: not much for this chapter  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own prince of tennis. I repeat, I DO NOT own it.**

.

.

A golden eyed boy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Not finding a comfortable position, he decided to just leave the class with the stupid excuse he always used to get himself out from his classes. Not that his teachers minded. He was at the top of the class, so they don't find it a need to nag at the boy. They knew anyway that what they were ranting was something the boy already knew.

Closing the door with a small sound, ryoma signed in rhythm with his sensei. 'At least he doesn't cause problems except from class skipping'. Wiping a bucket load of sweat from his forehead to his neck, ryoma's teacher resumed his lesson.

The said boy was now facing a dilemma. It was unbelievably scorching hot. It was great enough to put air-condition to shame. The shade of the trees does not make the temperature a single degree lower and the nurse nags too much to bear. In short, he doesn't have a place to sleep in.

Sighing again, ryoma wobbled his way through the hallway in search of a cool and comfy sleeping place. He was sure that if he doesn't find one soon he'll collapse in the hallway. He wasn't lying when he said he wasn't feeling well to his teacher. He had kept his face at normal, not wanting people to know his head ached like hell since morning. He had convinced his parents and cousin that he was alright, which he was, but it seems to get worse and worse until he just want to collapse now and sleep, sleep, sleep the headache off.

His eyelids are as heavy as lead as of now. He dragged his feet to keep walking and brought his right hand in the wall for support. As of now he had no choice. He needs rest, and the only thing he can come up that was the closest to his location is the nurse's office. He had considered going home but imagining the long strode to his house wasn't pleasing. He was not confident he'd last the trip to his house and not collapse in the streets. He'd rather have the long talk of his health from the nurse than that.

He concentrated on walking -or more like dragging- his way to his destination. He found that hard to do. By now each step and breath he took was becoming a problem. It isn't just his head aching now, but also his chest. He felt so weak and vulnerable. It was pathetic. He was feeling like his chest was on fire, grasping, coiling, and squeezing it and slowly and unbelievably painfully reducing it to dust. It was getting harder for ryoma to breathe too. Either was it from the pain, something else on his lungs, or fear. He doesn't know.

He knew it wasn't just a high fever now.

His dragging halted a few moments ago. His breathing turned into gasping and he can no longer hide the pain from his face. His golden orbs where now dull, his peach and creamy skin tone was long turned into pale almost white colour, and his nose wrinkling from pain.

The pain surged to every inch and fibre of his being that it's impossible to come up with any logical way to get help. His knees where getting weak and he found it a great need to give it a rest.

He collapsed to his knees, right hand still in the wall to prevent him from completely slumping down the ground. He moved his left hand to his aching chest, intending to soothe some pain on it and somehow contain some of his harsh gasping at the same time.

Staying conscious was hard enough. He didn't have the time to mind his surrounding that he did not notice the frantic voice calling him over and over, or the rapid and heavy footsteps approaching him in haste. The only thing he knew before passing out into oblivion was the strong, firm, and warm arm protectively slung on his waist and shoulder barely keeping him from hitting the ground hard and the stern and broad chest in front of his face calming his breathing just a fraction.

The new presence was comforting him and eases the fear away. Though the pain was still there, he felt safe. He felt everything was going to be fine as long as he is in the care of this person. It was a first for him to willingly and admittedly submit to someone and depend. If he has the capacity to, he would already be laughing to himself at the amount of trust and assurance he felt to the person he doesn't even know. But right now, he couldn't care less.

"Brat!"

.

.

Ahhh! Its finish, the first chapter of my first fic! *tears* Anyway, this is my first fic so I humbly accept any comments, be it good, bad, or corrections! I would really like it if some good soul out there would correct me if you spotted some grammar errors! Advice and suggestions are considered.

**And I'm having problems as to what ryoma's disease will be. So if you know one that fits the criteria let me know pleaseee? **

Please review and keep reading the update that I will do…soon.. ^^;


End file.
